The present invention relates generally to audio mixers and, more particularly, to an audio mixer configuration providing separate dry, return effects and main audio mixes. The dry mix is a sum of individual audio signals without effects processing. The effects returns mix is a sum of effects processed audio signals formed from various mixes of the original audio signals. The main mix is the sum of the dry and effects return mixes.
Typical mixer configurations 10, as shown in FIG. 1, include various input channels 12 which are summed or mixed together onto a main mix bus 14. The audio signals from each input channel are also mixed together and sent to one or more effects sends 16. This signal appearing at the various effects sends 16 are processed by various effects processors whose outputs are fed back into the mixer through effects returns 18 and mixed with the audio signals fed directly onto the mixing bus 14 from the individual inputs 12. In such configurations, the effects returns are mixed onto the mixing bus 14 as if they were individual channel input signals.
In today's live performance musical market, most performers and bands do not own their own PA systems. Instead, these performers rely on rental systems or pre-existing clubhouse systems to supply a majority of their PA needs. Because these performers often use different monitor systems on a daily basis, each monitor mix provides a different and often unfamiliar sound. These differences cause inconsistencies in performances and hamper the performer's ability to sing or play in key. Additionally, performers often prefer monitor feedback with less (or at least different) amounts and types of effects than contained in signals sent to the main system speakers providing sound to the audience. A mixer is needed which provides mixing control for the performer's monitor as well as interfacing with the main mixing system of the clubhouse. This system would provide the main system with the dry and effects mixes separately to provide full audio control of the dry mix as well as having access to the effects mix as desired. Preferably, the total mix of the dry and effects mixes is available to the main system as well. Thus, there is a need for a mixer having a configuration which will interface with industry standard effects processing units, provide quick and easy connection to a wide variety of rental and clubhouse PA systems, send a preprocessed effects submix to the main clubhouse mixing system, separate the dry (no effects) and effects mixes, and provide a combined mix to the main clubhouse system.
Currently, a mixer configuration is not available which provides separate dry and effects mixes in conjunction with the main overall mix. In the absence of such a system, performers are faced with using unfamiliar equipment which lacks the flexibility provided by a system having separate dry, effects and main audio mix outputs.
One possible way the Applicant has discovered to overcome the disadvantages discussed above require at least three conventional audio mixers 22, 24 and 26, as shown in FIG. 2. Various audio signals are fed to the individual inputs 12 of mixer 22. The signals are mixed and sent to the effects sends 16 for external effects processing by one or more external effects processors 30. The output of the effects processor 30 is fed into various inputs 12 of mixer 24. The output of mixer 22 is the dry, unprocessed mix which provides a dry output for external use and input to mixer 26. The output of mixer 24 provides the effects mix output for external use as well as mixing with the dry mix through mixer 26. An overall mix of the dry and effects mixes is provided at the main output 20 of mixer 26. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, such a mixer configuration has not been implemented.
Using additional mixers to provide the dry and effects mix outputs add substantial complexity during setup, installation and operation. Such techniques may degrade performance of the sound system due to increased noise levels injected into the system from the additional hardware, such as mixers, cables and connectors required for operation. The additional hardware also increases the capital cost of the system and the operating cost of the system. Furthermore, additional physical space is required for setup of the additional mixers.
Thus, there remains a need for a mixer providing separate dry, effects and main mixes that is compact, easy to operate and efficient to use.